bleach_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidō Corps
The Kidō Corps was founded by Shinigami. The Kidō Corps is a group of specialists presiding over spiritual law. It is one of the organizations within Soul Society that is allowed the use of force along with the Gotei 13 and Onmitsukidō, and is also a special organization comprised of experienced Kidō users. Even the Gotei 13 put their trust in their skills. This school is where you train, over time you gain EXP for the Kidō Skill set and the higher level you are, the more techniques you unlock. If you would like to train here, enter your name in a slot below. Techniques * Hadō #1. Shō - As the practitioner points at his/her target with his/her index finger, a small amount of energy is dispelled from the tip of the index fighter with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the practitioner. - Requires Level 1 in Kido to learn, 1. If hits, negates the effects or use of a random item within your opponent's inventory for this and their next turn. This can only be used once per turn. Costs 10 Fatigue to use. * Hadō #4. Byakurai - The practitioner gathers high-density spiritual energy, which they discharge from both hands. Alternatively, the practitioner points at the intended target with their index finger and generates a concentrated bolt of lighting to use against the target. - Requires Level 3 in Kido to learn, 1. Deals 5,000 damage, has a 2% chance to cause paralysis to your opponent that lasts two turns. Cannot be used on your next three turns and costs 20 Fatigue to use. * Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden - The practitioner generates an electric current through any object they touch, which damages anything or anyone which is in contact with the object the current runs through. - Requires Level 5 in Kido to learn, 1. Lowers opponent's Speed by 0.8x when attacking. Lasts two turns and cannot be used on your next three turns. Costs 25 Fatigue to use. * Hadō #31. Shakkahō - Generating high-temperature flames, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb of crimson red energy on his/her palm or finger. - Requires Level 7 to in Kido Learn, 2. Deals 3,000 damage per at base level. Has a 5% chance to destroy 1 item the opponent has in their Equipment. Costs 10 Fatigue to use and only usable once per turn. * Incantation Hadō #31. Shakkahō - "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" - Requires Level 9 in Kido to Learn, 2. Deals 15,000 damage per at base level. Has a 5% chance to destroy 1 item the opponent has in their Equipment. Costs 50 Fatigue to use and only usable once per turn. Training Area 1 Minute of training = 5 Exp (Not Normal, Hakuda or Zanjutsu) * Cain Training Gear * Kidō Slot 2 * Kidō Slot 3 * Kidō Slot 4